The practice of time division multiplexing is not new, nor is the concept of multiplexing electronic intelligence other than video into a television video signal. For some years previous, television broadcasters have been multiplexing SMPTE Time Ccde, text and test signals into the video signal. What is novel to this invention is the method and location within the video signal for data insertion. Never before has the horizontal synchronizing pulse of the video signal contained any information other than horizontal synchronization. All prior intelligence inserted into the video signal has been within the Vertical Blanking period and never during the active picture scan. The Vertical Blanking method of intelligence insertion has roughly 254 microseconds available for data insertion. By contrast, the invention has approximately 1200 microseconds available, nearly an improvement of 5 times. The inventive method also possess the capability for handling 240 different sources of text simultaneously, due to the fact that each horizontal sync pulse possesses a distinct name or address within the video field duration.